Tagträume bzw Flucht vor der alten Wachtel
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Snape träumt... und das erwachen könnte wirklich weniger Grausam sein...
1. Love me, Tender

So. Snape soll auch mal sein Fett weg bekommen.

Vielleicht gefällts ja...

* * *

„_Love me…tender_", hauchte sie ins Mikrofon und drehte sich noch verführerischer auf die Seite. Ihr enges rotes Kleid spannte über ihren Brüsten und der Schnitt am Bein zeigt noch mehr Richtung Schritt.

Snape schluckte sehr schwer an diesem Anblick. Es bemühte sich um Fassung und wollte so schön „Miss Granger, reißen sie sich zusammen!" brüllen. Aber daraus wurde dann eher „MissGrang… zusammen…".

Mit kokettem Lächeln stützte sich Hermine auf ihre Arme und erhob sich etwas vom Klavier, sodass Snape einen perfekten Blick bis zum samtenen Tanga hatte. Ihre goldenen Locken fielen rechts und links an ihrem Gesicht herab und als Krönung strich sich Hermine langsam mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe.

„_Professor Snape_…", schnurrte sie und kroch näher.

Snape spürte schmerzhaft die Enge seiner Hose und lockerte seinen Kragen etwas.

Hermine stand nun vor ihm. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht kam näher und Snape meinte, den Geruch ihrer Locken riechen zu können.

Sie rochen nach einem Parfüm, das ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.

Narzissa trug doch das gleiche…

Narzissa…

Hermines Gesicht wurde plötzlich heller, verzerrter und vor allem hässlicher.

Ihre schönen Augen bekamen Falten.

Der schöne Mund wurde schmallippig und blass.

Vor ihm stand Narzissa.

„Hallo?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit mir einkaufen kommst?"


	2. I want to be in America

Hallo, viiielen viiieln Dank für die tollen Reviews. Snape musste eben auch mal dran glauben. Danke an Schlangengift und Akiba, ihr seid spitze Leserinnen!

Ich möchte kurz klarstellen, ich mache nicht CallistaEvans nach! Ich habe eine eigene Idee und es ist vielleicht ein bisschen Crossover, aber anders als ihre Geschichte.

* * *

„_I want to be in America"_

Snape tanzte ausgelassen mit den stämmigen spanischen Frauen.

„_Everything free in America_"

Eine der Tänzerinnen mit besonders großem Busen und wunderschönen schwarzen Locken schmiegte sich an Snape und er musste unwillkürlich lachen.

So schön konnte doch das Leben sein!

Sie alle lachten und sangen und Snape fühlte sich so frei, so frei.

Er erinnerte sich wage an sein eigentliches Leben. Lehrer an der Schule für Zauberei und Ehemann, wie Vater zweier Rotzlöffel.

Es könnte so schön sein…

Wenn Narzissa nicht wäre…

Narzissa…

Die Spanierin neben ihm wurde plötzlich dünner. Knöchriger…

„Hallo?"

Sie verlor die schönen Locken, wurde blasser und ihr Gesang – änderte sich in etwas Grausames.

„Severus!", kreischte Narzissa. „Hilf mir mal den Beutel hier tragen. Und den neuen Kessel!"

Und Snape drehte sich weg von dem schönen bunten Schaufenster mit den spanischen Barbiepuppen, die Lieder aus „West Side Story" sangen.

* * *

Und wieder ein unliebsames Erwachen. Armer Snape, oder findet ihr nicht? 


	3. Deckung!

Armer Snape...

* * *

„Deckung!", schrie ein maskierter Mann und warf sich auf den Boden. 

Rings um die Truppe von Männern in Tarnkleidung regnete es Erde, Steinchen und Blätter. Alle hielten ihre Helme fest und hofften, der magische Wall würde halten.

Keiner hatte mit so viel Widerstand gerechnet.

Erneut griffen die Gegner an. Sie sprachen die wildesten Flüche aus, und die Verteidiger mussten sehr aufpassen, um nicht von einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch getroffen zu werden, plötzlich Arme und Beine zu verlieren, oder sogar offene Wunden zu erleiden.

Snape stand direkt hinter dem Anführer und fühlte sich einigermaßen sicher.

Bis er seinen Namen hörte.

„Snape, dort hinten ist ein Mann gefallen. Ersetzen sie ihn. Und arbeiten sie gründlich, wir wollen hier morgen nicht noch einmal herkommen müssen."

Arbeiten sie gründlich?

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schnell zu der offenen Stelle eilen, als ihn der Anführer noch mal zurückhielt.

„Hier, nehmen sie das, das reinigt am besten." Und er hielt ihm ein Staubtuch Marke Swiffer hin.

Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Anführer den Verstand verloren hatte, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Severus?"

_Seit wann kannte der Kerl seinen Vornamen?_ fragte sich Snape und drehte sich zum dritten Mal zum Anführer.

Nur das die Person die er nun ansah, nicht mehr der Anführer war. Vor ihm stand Narzissa und wedelte mit dem Staubtuch.

„Da hinten! Nicht vergessen!!!", keifte sie und klang wie der Anführer, nur weiblich.

„Ja, ja. Wir wollen ja morgen damit nicht weitermachen müssen.", maulte Snape und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, um die chinesischen Vasen mit dem Staubtuch zu reinigen.

* * *

Immernoch armer Snape... Reviews bedeuten Leben!!!!!!!! Sonst werde ich bösartig!!! 


	4. Die TelefonSchlacht

Danke Akiba... Danke Eurofighter007, hier gibt es neues Futter für euch!

* * *

Es wurde knapp. Die Kurven waren sehr eng, und nicht mal die R4 Einheit konnte unbetrübt bleiben.

„Ja! Ich mach euch platt!"

Severus musste noch schneller fliegen, noch ein wenig gewagter und dann…

„YES! Das hat euch wohl umgehauen!"

„Captain, was sollen wir machen?"

Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare, schüttelte sich kurz angewidert, weil er so verschwitzt war und holte dann Luft, um in den Komlink zu sprechen.

„Commander, landen sie und dann treffen wir uns am Sammelpunkt."

„Roger. Ende"

Das Komlink verstummte.

„Och sag, doch so was nicht. Das hat er doch nicht ernst gemeint! Schließlich kenne ich doch… ja, Sevy macht das auch immer! Jaaaa! Und manchmal trägt er nur ein Hemd, das sieht dann gar nicht verführerisch aus… Ja, ich weiß was du meinst."

Severus klopfte gegen sein Komlink. Seit wann waren Frauen im Krieg, oder seit wann kamen Frauen an den Komlink der Stormtrooper?

„Severus, hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

_Von dieser Stimme bekomme ich welche… _

Er wollte erneut das Komlink berühren, aber er trug gar keins.

Nein, Severus saß auf seinem Wohnzimmersessel und ihm gegenüber Narzissa, das Telefon so fest am Ohr, dass ihre Haut schon völlig undurchblutet war.

„Nein, Liebes. Es geht mir gut."

Er stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Narzissa telefonierte weiter, und Severus trauerte um die Schlacht im Weltraum… oder um die Siegesfeier unter Männern.


End file.
